Present day consumers typically own several electronic devices specifically designed for portability and use on-the-go, including, for example, a mobile phone or smart phone, a portable music player like an iPod® or an MP3 player, a tablet, a portable gaming unit, a digital camera or camcorder, and the like. Each of these devices requires frequent recharging. Such electronic devices typically utilize a cable for connecting the device to a power source, such as a wall outlet, a car charger, an airplane charger, or a computer. However, a separate cable is usually required for each power source. Moreover, even when the device is connected to an external power source for recharging, it is difficult to continue using the device, as the device needs to remain tethered to the power source during charging.
Similarly, a separate charging cable is usually required for connecting an electronic device with a particular power source. For example, a consumer will have one cable for charging a phone at home with an AC wall socket, and another cable for charging the phone in the car using the DC car charging socket, and perhaps additional cables for charging the phone using a computer or on an airplane. Moreover, different electronic devices often utilize different connection ports and interfaces such that a single charging cable is not compatible with multiple devices. Accordingly, a tech-savvy consumer, with several electronic devices, will usually have multiple charging cables to keep track of, and find a place to store each applicable charging cable when on the move. Even then, the consumer may be without sufficient power to recharge a phone due to bad weather or a power outage, or may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, or even if so, may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source. Furthermore, the consumer may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, for example, if they are at the park, or may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source, for example, they are in the office but left their charging cable at home, or may be without sufficient power to recharge a phone or other device due to bad weather or a power outage.
On occasion, an electronic device needs a small amount of charge to finish a task before the device powers down due to insufficient battery capacity. For example, a user on a call using a mobile phone may wish to finish the call, but cannot find a power source to plug into, may not have enough time to get to a power source, or may not have the appropriate charging cable with her at the time. As noted, if the phone is plugged into a traditional power source, like a wall socket, it is difficult to continue using the phone as desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a power charger, even with a small boost of power, that is as portable as the electronic device and preferably easy to carry with the electronic device and the appropriate charging cable, and thus easily usable on-the-go.
Further, portable power chargers designed for use on-the-go must be suitable to a variety of conditions, as they are often most in need where a standard external power source is not available, and thus often needed when there is no power at all. For example, a portable power charger is especially useful when walking, camping, at the park, at the mall, or at a sporting event, where one may need to use a phone in an emergency situation. In such situations, the user doesn't want to have to carry too many objects, and this may not be able to carry a large power charger, even if portable, and one or more charging cables in addition to an electronic device (e.g., smart phone). Accordingly, a portable power charger that is easy to carry around without taking up too much space is desirable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a charger that can be used to charge a variety of electronic devices, including but not limited to smart phones, mobile phones, data tablets, music players, digital cameras, camcorders, gaming units, e-books, Bluetooth® headsets and earpieces, GPS devices, and the like, either individually or simultaneously in various combinations. Additionally, there is a need for such a charger that is portable, has a compact size, and is easy to use in various conditions and locations to charge one or more electronic devices simultaneously, including but not limited to in a house or office, a car or an airplane, as well as on-the-go, without compromising operation and performance. Further, there is a need for a combined charger and charging cable that is compact, lightweight and easy to transport without compromising its functionality for a user requiring a portable source of power. Still further, there is a need for a portable charger that can be easily recharged from an external power source, providing increase flexibility and convenience of use for the portable charger. Still further, there is a need for a portable charger that can recharge its internal battery from an external power source at the same time as an electronic device connected to the charger is being recharged by or via the charger unit. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable charger that improves upon conventional power chargers currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art chargers.